CardCaptor Hikari (A Crossover) Chapter 1
by Saint Tail
Summary: CardCaptor Hikari Chaper 1:Hikari and the Mysterious Magical Book, Is about a girl name Yagami, Hikari. If you seen CardCaptor Sakura(Japanese) you'll know what this is about! I hope Ya'll luv my fan fics!


CardCaptor Hikari  
Characters:  
Sakura: Hikari Yagami (Digimon 02)   
Kero-Chan: Eevee(Pokemon)   
Tomoyo: Chibi-Usa(SailorMoon)   
Sakura's Brother: Taichi Yagami(Digimon 02) Sakura's Brother's Friend: Yamato Ishida(Digimon 02)  
Hikari and the Mysterious Magical Book  
  
Yagami Hikari is having a strange dream. A bell chimes in the distance, and a book appears. Adorned with a strange winged beast on the cover, the book reads THE CLOW in large letters across the front. Again the bell chimes and she is looking at Tokyo Tower at night, thousands of tarot-like cards fly through the air. She is dressed in strange clothes and a winged creature floats in the air beside her. She leaps from the building upon which she stands.......   
Hikari is awakened from her dream by the loud protests of her alarm clock. She quickly dresses for school and then heads downstairs where her brother is waiting for breakfast. Her family is small, consisting of only her father, brother Taichi, and herself. Her mother died when Hikari was only three. Taichi wants to know what all the noise was coming from Hikari's room. He says it sounded like a monster was stamping around. Hikari gets mad and vows to one day be bigger than him so she can stomp on him. Hikari's Dad comes in and feeds Hikari breakfast. As she starts Taichi gets up to leave. Hikari quickly wolfs down her breakfast and then follows in pursuit. She slaps on her skating gear and quickly takes off after him, but takes time to enjoy the sakura petals floating in the air.   
When Hikari finally catches up Taichi wants to know why she has to go to school with him every morning. The answer comes apparent when Taicho's best friend Yamato(Matt from Digimon) appears before them. Hikari has a huge crush on Yamato. Taichi pokes fun at Hikari in front of Yamato to tease her so she stamps on his foot with her roller-blade. Taichi recovers quickly and they head off to school, Hikari eyeing Yamato the entire way. When they reach Tomoeda Elementary School, Yamato throws Hikari a piece of candy and waves good-bye.   
As Hikari watches Yamato leave her best friend Chibi-Usa walks up and remarks on Hikari's present. Hikari is surprised she was being watched but follows Chibi-Usa into the school. Chibi-Usa is a camera whiz and videotapes everything. She asks Hikari if she can videotape her again because Hikari is so "kawaii".   
In class Hikari is daydreaming about her mysterious dream. In her notes she draws a picture of the little winged creature that she saw before. Chibi-Usa asks about it but Hikari is called upon to read from the book they have been reading in class. At cheer-leading practices Hikari impresses everyone with her backflips. As they start to drill, throwing their batons in the air, Hikari's takes the form of a strange looking staff, as she stares at it the baton hits her in the head.   
Hikari arrives home from school to an empty house, her father is at work and her brother is at soccer practices. As she removes her shoes she thinks she hears a strange noise coming from the door down the hall, she pays no attention to it and goes into the kitchen. As she reaches into the refrigerator for a piece of pudding she hears it again. Scared that it is a burglar she arms herself with her baton and goes to investigate. She carefully creeps into her Dad's library (the basement), but when she turns the corner from where the sound came there is no one there. Hikari walks down the bookshelves, looking around, when a book on the shelf before her starts to glow. She pulls the book off the shelf and is surprised that it is the same book from her dream. The latch snaps open and Hikari opens the book. Inside are a deck of cards, long like Tarot cards but with different symbols. She pulls out the first card and attempts to read it. As she speaks it's name (The Windy) the card begins to glow and a furious wind whips about the room, all the cards from the book are caught up in the wind and scatter throughout the room, vanishing through the walls and ceiling they quickly disappear. When the wind dies down, Hikari is left holding the lone Windy card and the empty book which she drops to the floor.   
After a few moments the book begins to glow and a small winged teddy-bear like lion floats out of the book. It opens it's eyes, looks at Hikari and proclaims (in Osaka-ben) "Konyanyachi wa!!!!". Hikari is very surprised as she thinks it is a talking nuigurumi. Espeonres explains that she is the seal beast and has been guarding the cards. She was in Osaka for thirty years (thus the Osaka dialect) and fell asleep while guarding the cards. She then looks in the book and freaks because the cards are no longer in the book. Frantic he looks for the cards and Hikari hands him the Windy card. Espeonres seems elated until she finds out that all the other cards were scattered.   
That night after dinner Hikari sneaks some pudding up to Eevee-chan as she tries to locate the cards using the power of the book. She cannot reach them though and gives up. When Sakura asks about the Clow Cards, Eevee-chan tells her that the cards were made by a powerful magician known as Clow Reed. Clow sealed the cards in a book and ordered Eevee-chan to watch over them. Eevee-chan then creates a contract with Hikari, that since she scattered the cards she will gather them, as the new Card Captor. She then gives Hikari the key pendant, that when the magic words are spoken, will turn into a staff that allows her to capture the cards. She then promptly eats Hikari's share of pudding.   
Later that night as Hikari and Eevee-chan argue about the Card Captor business, a sudden wind whips up. As Hikari goes to the window Eevee-chan points out a gigantic bird in the distance. It is the Clow Card "Fly". Eevee-chan then informs Hikari that it is her duty as the Card Captor to capture the Card. Without much choice Hikari dons her roller blades and heads out with her new staff. As Hikari and Eevee-chan get near Fly, it whips up a terrible wind that throws them into the air, Eevee-chan catches Hikari and helps her to the ground. Fly then swoops at Hikari, sending Eevee-chan hurling through the air. Hikari skates really, really fast until she skates up the wall beside her and jumps onto Fly's back. She then casts Windy, which makes a chain around Fly and brings the card to the ground. Hikari then seals Fly with the spell "Return to your true form Clow Card!" and receives the card. Eevee-chan congratulates Hikari on her job well done, and informs her that now she can use the power of the card. Hikari casts Fly, and the staff grows wings, which she can ride like a witches' broomstick. (Kawaii!!) Eevee-chan says they make a great team, Hikari agrees, until she realizes that she never agreed to be Card Captor in the first place!!!  
  



End file.
